Done
by Flame3993
Summary: Leo Valdez has been done with life for a while, but held on for his friends. However, one day he over hears some mean words from his friends, causing him to do the unthinkable. Leo!suicide
1. Chapter 1

Angst

Annoying...

Doesn't take things seriously...

Scares me with his fire...

His friends words bounced around in his head. "You'll always be the seventh wheel. You'll never fit in with your brethren." The goddess of revenge's words bounced around in with the other thoughts.

However he never heard the other things his friends said.

Funny...

Kind...

Dedicated...

So he trudged to his cabin, tired and done with life. He walked into his cabin and looked at the mess. Spare parts laid here and there, blueprints scattered all over his desk, not-white-anymore shirts laid everywhere. He opened a drawer on his desk and took out a notebook and a pen and began to write.

 _To whoever cares,_

 _I don't even know if anyone will read this but I want to put my thoughts on paper before I go. I over heard what you guys were saying and I guess Nemisis' (spelling?) words were correct. I never will fit in with you guys. I'm a pyromaniac freak I guess. I'm good for nothing. Flying the ship- taught everyone. Repairs- Annabeth is smart enough. Fighting- well, I can't fight but everyone else can._

 _I guess I'm useless on this quest. Hell, you probably, no, you do, think that I am always happy. Well, I guess I wore my mask well then. The last time I was happy was the day before my mother died._

 _By the way, I do take things seriously whoever said that. I know I maybe be annoying all the time but someone has to keep everyone's hope up, but then again, Percy is good at that._

 _I'm not even sure if anyone is reading this by this point, you probably thrown it away when you realized it was from me. My last wish basically, get the other note to my dad._

 _Bye guys,_

 _Leo Valdez_

Leo ripped it out of the pad, folded it up, and put it in his pocket. He began another note.

 _Dad,_

 _Sorry I guess. I wish it didn't have to come to this but I couldn't deal with the hopelessness inside me. I thank you for helping me when I was on the streets when I was running away. I was confused of how food and such appeared there with the faint smell of oil and grease when I was younger. Now I know it was you._

 _Thanks I guess for helping me out. My mother couldn't have picked a better father then you. Te amo._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your son, Leo Valdez_

He held put the note in his other pocket. Taking out a bottle of pills and dumping them in his hand, he walked over to his bed and sat down. Leaning his head back, he swallowed the multicolored pills. He leaned against the wall, his vision was getting blurry, his mouth felt like it was shoved full of cotton, and his tongue weighed a ton.

Someone knocked and called his name. They sounded far away but he could hear the panic in their voice. Darkness crawled closer in his vision. Closing his eyes, he let the darkness take him.

Nico watched the other talk and communicate with each other. They were talking about Leo for some reason. "He never takes anything seriously!" Annabeth cried out loud.

 _It's his defense mechanism_. Nico thought.

"He's kind of annoying." Hazel supplied.

 _Because of his defense mechanism._

"He is funny though." Percy argued.

 _True._

"Also when he wants to be he is extremely dedicated." Frank said.

 _Also true._

Nico closed his eyes, trying to ignore there bickering. He reached out and tried to find Leo's life force. _In his cabin. Odd, usually he would be fixing something until one of us drags him away._ He felt Leo's flicker and disappeared for a few seconds.

Nico paled, if possible. He jumped up and ran to Leo's cabin. The others confused about his sudden movement, followed. "Neeks! Wait up!" Percy called.

"Hurry up!" He called back.

Nico felt Leo's life disappear, permanently. Nico got a wind of speed ran even faster. "'Ay cupca-" Coach Hedge called to Nico, but seeing the rest following a little ways back, he knew something was wrong.

Nico pounded on Leo's door. "Leo Valdez! Open up!" He yelled.

No sound came within. Nico tried the doorknob. Locked. "Dammit." He growled.

Standing back, Nico kicked the door. Nothing. He then wanted to kill himself. He could shadow travel in there.

He felt the pull of shadows and was soon engulfed in them. Stepping out of the other side, he took in the room. In short, the room was a disaster zone. He soon saw Leo.

 _Leo's body._ His mind supplied.

 _Not helping!_ He shot back.

He was leaning against the wall. His eyelids were closed and a small smile graced his features. This one however didn't looked like it was forced. His hands were in his lap with a bottle in it and two pieces of paper were inside both pockets.

Nico jumped on his bed and laid the son of Hephaestus down. Quickly he started doing chest compressions. "Come on." He growled.

A thud sounded on the side. After a minute a thuds, the door fell down, showing the rest of the seven and a ram. The ram turned into Frank.

Paying no mind to them, Nico quickly began mouth to mouth. He heard a feminine choked sob come from where the others were standing.

Nico switched back to chest compressions. ' _One, two-'_ Leo took a sudden breath.

Rolling over to his side and began a coughing fit before passing out.

"Infirmary!" He yelled to the others, shadow traveling there.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo woke up in the infirmary. IVs were stuck his skin and a oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. He tried to remember what accident caused him to be in here. A tsunami of reality crashed down on the son of the fire god. He tried to take his own life. His head felt lightheaded and his tongue felt like cotton. Right after taking the mask off, the door slowly cracked open to reveal the son of Hades. "Hey Death Boy." He spoke, wincing at the roughness of his voice.

Nico froze for a second, just staring at him, before storming up to him. "What the Hades Valdez!" Unknown to him, his screaming notified the others that he was awake. "What in the name of Zeus were you thinking!?" he slapped the demigod in the face. "Do you know what you did?! You-"

"Tried to kill myself. Ya, I know." Leo calmly finished, sitting up.

The rest of the seven finally came in. All of them looking disheveled and tired. Piper was the first one walk up to him and slap him. "You." Slap. "Are." Slap. "An." Slap. "Idiot." Slap. Jason had to drag her away before she killed the demigod. Which, then Jason realized, would be doing Leo a favor. He felt sick to his stomach thinking that.

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

She looked at the Leo. finally understanding that his usual attitude was a act. A mask. 'How many hints did he give us before deciding this would be the best option. Sure, he doesnt take things ser- No. He did. it was that Gods be danmed mask again.' She thought.

"Because. I got tired of living. I figure I wasn't needed." Hazel choke back a sob. "After all the things I do, you always tell me I don't do enough around here. You always complain that I never do my share of chores. even though before I tried to kill myself I haven't slept for about a week." He tilted his head, thinking. "Ya that's about right. 1 week of absolutely no breaks besides the common things."

Frank felt like killing himself. How did he never notice that Leo never went to sleep. 'how long have those dark circles under his eyes been there?' He thought.

Leo continued since no one said anything. "Well, I skipped some common things though. I haven't ate anything in about four days, but have you noticed? No! You didn't care about me until I tried to kill myself!" His voice was rising higher and higher. "Because, after all, who will work so much they pass out when working on something because their body gave out on them! I don't think you guys would! Hades! This ship has been running this long because I would put the ship first then taking care of me second! None of you even noticed I haven't ate anything in four days!"

He ripped the IVs out and stood up. "You guys were so into your own little fantasies that you didn't even notice anything!" With those final words, Leo bolted for the deck.

They rest of them watched his little form run out the door, turning left. "Four days." Percy mumbled.

Frank's eyes widen. "Guys! he's heading towards the deck!"

They all realized what Leo was about to do again. Quickly running towards the deck, they meet an awful sight. Leo was standing on the railing, facing their direction. "Sam-" Hazel began to call. "Leo! Don't!" She corrected.

Leo frowned. "I'm not Sammy." with a wave of his hand, fire blossomed in a semi-circle around Leo, blocking the others.

Leaning back, Leo fell. He felt the air wrap around him, which he figure was Jason, and tried to pull him up. Tried. As he fell, he spoke. "Gaea. If I don't die from the impact, can you finish the job."

 _Gladly._ A voice spoke in his head.

"Thanks."

 _No. Thank you._

He hit the ground with a sickening thud, but didn't die. The ground suddenly started making him sink.

"If you win this war, can you leave me and my mother alone. Just let me have a nice spot with Calypso and my mother."

 _I swear by Chaos I shall._

Leo smiled as he took his final breath. his last moment he was in pure bliss.

 **Flame: The feels.**


End file.
